Everytime We Touch
by LiveLoveLaughLife
Summary: One-shot Tsu/Jir. Based off of the song Everytime We Touch by Cascada. Sweet moments between Jiraiya and Tsunade based off of the lyrics of the song. Please read and review.


A/N: Hi everyone. I was listening to a bunch of songs on my iPod today and as soon as I heard this one, I thought of Jiraiya and Tsunade. The song is Everytime We Touch by Cascada. Even if you don't know it, you can still read the fic. Review's are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and the song Everytime We Touch is the property of Cascada.

* * *

_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams**_

_**forgive me my weakness but I don't know why **_

_**without you it's hard to survive**_

_"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" Tsunade exclaimed, throwing herself at Jiraiya and wrapping her arms around him. He chuckled and held her close._

_"I've missed you, too, hime." _

_"Don't you ever just leave like that again!" She demanded. _

_Jiraiya tilted her face up to his, with one hand. The other remained wrapped around her. "I won't, I promise. I love you."_

_He leaned down and kissed her, and she gladly kissed back. She just couldn't help loving him._

Tsunade sat straight up, breathing deeply.

"Jiraiya?" She called. There was no answer.

She fell back on her bed. It had been a dream. He was still away.

She didn't know what she was going to do if he didn't come back soon.

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**and every time we kiss, I swear I can fly **_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast **_

_**I want this to last, need you by my side **_

_**Cause every time we touch, I feel the static **_

_**and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky **_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go **_

_**I want you in my life**_

"See?" Jiraiya said, pulling Tsunade close to him. "Aren't you glad Naruto and I convinced you to become Hokage?"

Tsunade smiled at him. They were on a date, and Jiraiya had decided to show her the view of the village from on top the Hokage Mountain. She had been up there a thousand times before, but it was still breathtaking.

"Yes, I am." She said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here with you."

Despite all the years of refusing him, Tsunade knew now that she loved the old pervert.

Jiraiya looked into her eyes. "I really want to kiss you."

"I want to kiss you, too." Tsunade said quietly.

Jiraiya leaned in towards her. Tsunade's heart hammered insanely in her chest. She felt like it was going to explode.

And then her lips touched Jiraiya's.

Tsunade felt like she was soaring.

_**Your arms are my castle**_

_**Your heart is my sky**_

_**They wipe away tears that I cry **_

_**The good and the bad times **_

_**we've been through them all**_

_**You make me rise when I fall**_

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya called. The Hokage was not in her office, nor at any bars. He was beginning to get worried. Especially because of what happened on this day, decades ago.

Thunder rumbled, causing him to glance up. He hadn't been aware of the storm moving in or the sky turning dark. That was when he saw her, standing atop the Hokage Tower. It took him less than a minute to get there.

"Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya said quietly.

She didn't turn around. Her hands were clenched on the railing, and she was staring out over the village. Thunder rumbled again.

Jiraiya walked towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here, Tsunade. You don't have to go through this alone."

Tsunade's shoulders trembled as she tried not to cry. Jiraiya pulled her into his arms, and she didn't pull away. Today was the anniversary of Nawaki's death. Even though it had happened so long ago, it was still hard for her. She still blamed herself.

Thunder crashed again in the sky, and then lightning struck. A light rain began to fall.

Around ten minutes later, Tsunade pulled back from Jiraiya. She refused to make eye contact with him as she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Jiraiya cupped her chin in his hand, gently forcing her to look at him. He brushed the tears off of her cheeks. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Thank you," Tsunade said. "I don't know what I've done to deserve someone like you."

"You've been the most amazing, beautiful, sweet, and temperamental woman in the world." Jiraiya grinned at her.

"Temperamental?" Tsunade asked. She smiled slightly.

"Yep." Jiraiya replied, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "And I wouldn't want you any other way."

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**and every time we kiss, I swear I can fly **_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast **_

_**I want this to last, need you by my side **_

_**Cause every time we touch, I feel the static **_

_**and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky **_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go **_

_**I want you in my life**_

"Marry me?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade's eyes widened. She looked from his face to the ring in the box in his hand. She couldn't think straight. She was overwhelmed.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. Now he seemed wary. He probably thought she was going to turn him down.

Tsunade opened her mouth but couldn't find any words. Instead, she burst into tears and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jiraiya, who was caught off guard, toppled backwards, with Tsunade on top of him.

Jiraiya nearly had to pry her mouth away from his.

Finally, Tsunade got off of him so that he could sit up.

"I take that as a yes?"

Tsunade nodded, biting her lip and crying as she held out her left hand to Jiraiya. He slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Jiraiya hugged her as tightly as he could. Tsunade hugged him back, crying out of happiness.

"I love you!" She cried.

"I love you, too." Jiraiya said.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**and every time we kiss, I swear I can fly **_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast **_

_**I want this to last, need you by my side… **_

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *


End file.
